The Making of Heroes: Book 1
by pokestets23
Summary: My attempt at a Magna-like story line. The story of Zade Kriston, a emotional ten year old that was forced to move from the cities of Sinnoh to the small towns of Hoenn one month after his father's death. He is picked to go on a research job for Birch, along with Brandon Birch and May Maple, that leads Zade to discover himself and the three to become Hoenn's Greatest Heroes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Spiteful Beginnings!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Zade!" My mom screamed. I swear that's all I've heard lately. I ran into our house from the street. We lived in the suburbs of Jubilife, and I loved it.

I walked into the kitchen. I happened to see a pile of bills on the table. "Son, as you know, your father's death was very unexpected." I looked down at my feet. How could she bring that up? It has only been a month. Tears began to swell in my eyes.

"As I said, we have to move. Jubilife…Sinnoh…has nothing to offer us anymore," she sobbed. I was tired of her tears.

"Sinnoh?" I asked her.

"We are moving to Hoenn," she confessed. "Tomorrow!"

"How can you be happy? Dad's grave is here! My life is here!" I screamed. I ran out of the house with the setting sun in my eyes.

"Zade Kriston, come back here!" I heard her faintly. I was never going back.

* * *

"I hate planes," I complained to my mom as I found my seat. The morning sun peeked through the windows. I quickly shut the window, but my mom opened it.

"This is the start to our new life," she chimed. She patted my head softly.

"I liked my old one better," I snarled. I turned away from her, looking outside the window.

"You will love it! The town we will live in is so quaint and small!"

"We are going to be living with hicks!" I shouted. The whole plane was now looking at me and my mom. "Nothing to see here. Just a crazy woman that is trying to ruin her son's life by moving from the city of Jubilife to Hicksville, Hoenn!" My mom put on her sunglasses and shaded her face. I rolled my eyes and put in my earphones. This was going to be the longest plane ride ever.

"There it is!" My mom cried happily. A giant mass of land was beneath us. The oceans around the region seemed bluer than most…probably the sun hitting it or something.

"I still hate it," I grumbled under my breath. My mom put her arms around me, despite my attempt to shrug her off.

"Zade, you will love it!" The plane began to descend into a town with tall trees surrounding it.

"Welcome to Fortree City!" The pilot said over the intercom. The plane came to a stop, and the flight attendants got everyone off the plane.

"There are houses in the friggin trees," I moaned.

"It's very original," my mom chuckled. Her long black hair was blown back by the wind, and her tan hat flew off her head. "My hat!" She turned, getting tangled up in her long pink summer dress. She fell on her side, and I immediately dropped to my knees to help her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I guess. It didn't hurt as much as my only son hating me," she sighed. She walked away without saying another word. How could she do that to me? She knew how upset I was.

"Trouble?" A tall woman asked from behind me. I turned around to see a woman about the same height as my mom holding her hat. The woman had a majestic bird Pokemon behind her. The Pokemon had blue feathers with a red and white v-shape on its chest.

"My name is Winona. I am the gym leader here in Fortree, and this is my trusty partner, Swellow," the woman chimed.

"I'm Zade Kriston from the Sinnoh region," I said. She seemed to have a gleam in her eyes that most people didn't have.

"Well here is her hat. Maybe she won't be so mad since she has it back now. I'll hopefully see you around one day," Winona chuckled. Her Swellow darted in the air, picking her up from the ground. Winona waved goodbye to me as a blushed hard.

"Here is your hat," I grunted at my mom. I put the stupid hat back on her head and sat down in the small airport waiting area.

"The bus to the ocean path should be coming soon," my mother told me.

"Are you serious?" I groaned again. "Why does this place get worse and worse by the second?" She didn't respond to me, so I got up and went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I picked at my black hair, spiking it back into place. I pulled my leather jacket down over my green shirt, and I tightened my belt so my black jeans didn't fall every time I walked. I couldn't look into my own eyes though. They were like my dad's…light green. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom door.

* * *

Two different boat rides and two different bus rides later, my mom and I finally pulled up into the hell hole of Littleroot Town. My mom and I barely talked, and when we did, I was always sarcastic and hateful.

"This house is beautiful," my mom sighed happily. We stood in front of a two story farm house with a white picket fence surrounding it. She reached down to grab my hand, but I yanked mine away. I walked inside, slamming the door behind me. I didn't turn around and ran into the smaller room, knowing it was mine.

"I don't even want to be here! I could have nearly started my Pokemon journey in Sinnoh," I cried into my pillow. I heard my door creak open slowly, and I quickly turned away from it.

"Zade, I want you to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. If you feel the fresh air, you will fall in love with this place like I have," my mom asked me. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room.

"Good! I don't want to be in this damn house anyways!" I slammed the front door again, looking into the blue, nearly cloudless, sky. I saw a few blue feathered birds fly over the small town.

Littleroot was worse than I thought. The town had a small farmer's market that a lot of old men and women used as a gossip station. They all stared at me with curiosity. I didn't make eye contact and sped through the market quickly.

Farms were everywhere. All I could hear was the moos of Tauros and Miltank. The constant sound made me miss the traffic of Jubilife even more. There were no cars here except for one Jeep that I saw speeding through the open roads into a big building's gates. They walked everywhere. "I don't mind walking if it is for something useful like a Pokemon journey, but walking around town is just asking too much," I grumbled as I kicked a small stone around. That was the most enjoyment I got out of the town.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a slightly intimidating guy storming towards me. He had a ruby red headband that his lengthy white hair fell over it, and his red and gold jacket blew against the wind as he ran. I couldn't take my eyes of the bright red running shoes that showed underneath his odd black jeans.

"What?" I snapped back. His eyes widened in surprise. I guess I was too "snappy" for this little town.

"Who are you? I know all the kids in the town," the boy snickered. "I'm the Professor's son, so everyone is my friend."

"Aren't you just the cockiest…" I stopped there. This kid was built stronger than me, but he was a little immature.

"Cocky? I'm really not. This town is just so small that everyone knows everyone. I guess you aren't from around here?" The boy asked.

"Nope. Jubilife City is where I was born and where my heart is," I grunted, kicking the stone far away. I was hoping he caught my drift. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Sinnoh? Interesting. Well, I'm sure my dad is wandering where I am. I was supposed to follow that flock of Taillow that flew over the city, but, as you can tell, I got distracted. My name is Brandon Birch. If you ever want to learn about Pokemon or have some fun, come by my dad's lab. You can't miss it!" Brandon swiftly turned around and darted away.

"That boy just gave me the biggest migraine I've ever had," I snarled. The sun began to set over the tree line, and I had a feeling my mom would be getting worried.

* * *

"You were out for a while," my mom chimed as I walked through the door, kicking my shoes off.

"I found a stone to kick," I snarled before I disappeared upstairs. I turned my light off and made my room a complete cave.

"Honey, come down please! A boy and his handsome father are here!" I heard from down the stairs. Yet again, how could she even think another man was handsome only after a month of my father's death? I needed to leave.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. I saw Brandon sitting on our couch with a larger, bulky man beside him. The man had nearly dirt brown hair and wore a lab coat over his collared red shirt and slacks.

"My boy, Brandon, has told me that a new…interesting…kid moved into town. I saw your moving trucks earlier today, and I knew it had to be this family," the man said.

"Yes, Professor," my mom chimed happily. I glared at her, and I sat down on the edge of the loveseat facing the couch the two pests were sitting on.

"So you're the Professor of Hoenn?" I snarled. The man nodded humbly. "Rowan taught me a lot about you… I like him better."

"That's understandable young man," Professor Birch chuckled. "Moving to a new region can be hard." I looked at him oddly. He wanted something. We all sat around with an awkward silence looming in the air.

"Well, we better get going," Professor Birch stood up, Brandon attached at his hip. My mother stood up, smiling from ear to ear. "The misses will probably have dinner ready by now. Brandon and I were on a scouting run, so we decided to stop by and say welcome." He took my mom's hand and kissed it, turning towards the door. My stupid mother blushed as she showed them to the door. I turned and went upstairs.

"Zade, stop by the…" I heard the Professor say, but I didn't get the full message. I shut and locked my door for the night. I wanted to be alone in my "cave".

* * *

(Later that night…)

"This can't be!" Birch growled, slamming a stack of paper on his desk. He looked over to his clock, reading that it was nearly two in the morning. He rushed to his computer, and he began to type things into it.

"Sir, what are we to do?" Another man asked. He was tall and lanky with a lab coat over his slender body.

"Hutchens, don't ask me difficult questions. We must provide the region with a defense. The warnings that have been seen around the region can only lead to destruction," Birch snarled.

"I must save the region…again. I can't do it myself anymore. I have three Pokemon that will help aid whoever is chosen." He typed in a code into the wall and a drawer slid out.

"Sir, those Pokemon are extremely rare. They have nearly gone extinct. Don't you think three trainers with those Pokemon will cause suspicion?" Hutchens questioned.

"Don't you worry. This will be a sponsored 'research' endeavor that whoever is trying the awaken trouble will never see coming. I have three young trainers in mind," Birch answered.

"What if they won't be successful like you were?" Hutchens asked sadly. "They could die."

"Then they will have to be successful."

* * *

**A/N- This is my debut back into FanFiction after being gone for months. This story will be written as fast as possible, and updated the same way. Not making myself any set dates. **

**I had this idea for a while, so I went with it. I have never written a 1st person view before, so it will be fun and I'll probably screw up. **

**If any of my old readers read this...An early announcement...DRAKE SMITH and JAKOB SPRUCE will return to FanFiction! Any new readers, help welcome me back with a review on this one and on those as well. **

**REVIEW! They are what keeps my inspiration alive! **


	2. Chapter 2: Birch's Surprise!

**This story will be written in third person for now on. Thanks for the support. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Zade, wake up!" His mom chimed from downstairs. Zade's dark room was brightened by the early morning sun. He swept his hand through his nappy hair, rolling his eyes. He didn't reply to his mother; instead, he walked into his bathroom without a word.

"_I hate this place so much,"_ he said to himself as the warm shower water rushed over his head. He began to devise ways to leave the town and somehow make it back to Sinnoh.

"I don't want to be in this hick-town any long than I have too. If I can get my Pokemon License, I'll be free," Zade said as he sat at his desk in his room. "That's the only way. If I don't get my Pokemon License, I have to go to school until I'm 18, and I'm certainly not doing that."

"Zade! Breakfast! Professor Birch is here!" Zade heard the Professor's name and darted down the stairs, stumbling in the middle.

"Don't fall," Professor Birch chuckled. He shook Zade's hand, and Zade put on a fake smile.

"Hello, Professor. How do you live with this beautiful sunset every morning and not gaze at it," Zade lied.

"Son, this region has many things more beautiful than the sunset," the Professor sighed happily, grabbing Zade's shoulder.

"I'd love to see it one day," Zade lied again. He really wanted to sneak off to Sinnoh and leave Hoenn, even his mom, behind.

"Really?" Professor Birch huffed.

"You seem intrigued," Zade's mom defended.

"Well…" Birch started, but Zade's mom stepped in.

"Before you go there, I think Zade needs to learn more about Hoenn and the new Pokemon here before he goes on a journey. I want him to be prepared."

"What a wonderful way to learn about the region? I will give him a very rare, very strong, Pokemon to accompany him on the various research missions I'll ask of him," Birch countered. Zade's mom shook her head.

"Mom, it is not your decision. I was a month away before going on my journey before dad died, and I held myself back after that. I'm not going to let you hold me back now. You've already done enough to ruin my life. Let me go," Zade growled.

"Now, Zade," Birch sighed. Zade's mom ran into her room, leaving the two boys at the table to eat.

"I don't care," Zade groaned as he took a bite of the eggs his mom made him. Birch stared at the boy with a puzzled look, rethinking his idea. "Don't look at me that way. You don't know the situation, and you don't get to judge how I treat her. I have my bag packed already from preparing for Sinnoh. I already switched out the clothing to a warmer selection. I am ready, and, as soon as, you give me that Pokemon, I'll be back in Sinnoh by morning hopefully."

"You have it already figured out don't you?" Birch chuckled.

"How is that funny?" Zade questioned angrily.

"I already have plans for you. I need you to help me out. You will receive my Pokemon, and you will do what I ask until I am done with you," Birch ordered, smirking slightly.

"_He just killed my plan," _Zade said to himself, nodding slightly.

"Good. Be at the lab by noon to receive your Pokemon and meet your…partners," Birch explained as he closed the door of the house.

"Did you do as I wished?" Zade's mom sniffed.

"Nope. I'm going to be a field researcher for him for a while, and then I am leaving for Sinnoh," Zade grunted, walking upstairs.

* * *

"This lab is boring. Professor Rowan's was much more intricate," Zade groaned before going inside. Before he could, a blur of blue rushed beside him and into the lab.

"Was that some kind of Pokemon?" Zade cried out.

"No, that was May Maple. She is Norman's, a Gym Leader here in Hoenn, daughter," Brendan, the Professor's son chuckled.

"A Gym Leader's daughter? Hmm. I don't know if I'm going to challenge the gyms yet," Zade confessed.

"You better! I was planning on you to be my rival," Brendan snickered before walking into the lab. "Better hurry!" Zade heard faintly. Zade took a deep breath and walked into the lab.

The lab had machines everywhere, but the cabin look remained on the inside just like on the outside. A giant pasture was visible from wide screen doors. Dozens of Pokemon were visible and most were playing.

"Let's get this show on the road," Zade grunted. "Odle Town is my next destination! It's one step closer to 'See you later, Hoenn'!"

"You really need to be positive. Professor Birch is giving us the chance of a lifetime," the girl named May lectured. She fixed her blue bandana to face the front of her dirt brown hair. Zade looked her up and down, noticing a blue collared shirt that fell a little past her hips and hiding her black spandex shorts.

"Don't check her out," Brendan whispered and punched Zade. Zade made a heart with his hands, but Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Enough messing around. This is serious business. Here is everyone's PokeDex," Birch ordered. A bright blue and black striped PokeDex was given to May, and Brendan received a pure red one. Birch came around with a bright, glossy, green PokeDex that sparkled when the room's awful lighting hit it.

"Now for the Pokemon," Birch said. He pulled out three Pokeballs from his coat pocket, tossing them in the air. A red feathered chick-like Pokemon pecked the ground.

"Torchic!" May squealed. A blue, awkward looking, Pokemon sat on its hind legs, licking its front legs in the process.

"Mudkip," Brendan huffed, winking at the Pokemon. The third Pokemon, a green gecko-like Pokemon stood with its arms crossed, and it rudely huffed at the trainers. Everyone looked at Zade to yell the Pokemon's names like the trainers before him.

"Ummmmm…." Zade contemplated loudly.

"Treecko!" May and Brendan screamed.

"The Sinnoh Pokemon I was going to get to choose from were WAY better," Zade commented.

"I want Torchic!" May yelled excitedly, picking up the Pokemon.

"Okay. You know your first assignment, May. You may leave," Birch said as he gave Torchic's ball to May. Zade saw the blue blur leave the room, internally exciting him.

Brendan and Zade stared at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. "Mudkip!" Brendan yelled. Mudkip jumped for joy, landing in Brendan's arms.

"I guess that leaves me with Treecko," Zade huffed. He grabbed the Pokeball from Birch, trying to recall his new Pokemon. _"Chimchar would have been better." _Treecko threw up a peace sign, and it walked out of the lab.

"I wanted to battle," Brendan whined.

"Not today," Zade growled. He followed Treecko until it climbed a tree. Zade pulled out his PokeDex, scanning the Pokemon.

"Treecko, The Wood Gecko Pokemon: The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. Gender: Male. Ability: Overgrow. Known Moves: Pound and Leer," the PokeDex beeped in a human-like tone.

"Want to come down?" Zade yelled. Treecko looked around, acting as if he didn't hear Zade.

"Come down now!" Zade yelled.

"If you want to be a good trainer, you need to be compassionate," Zade's mom said from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Zade snarled. "I can handle this."

"I'm here to give you my blessing to go on the journey, and to apologize for everything. I hope you have a great life because I have a feeling I won't see you, or hear from you, for a while," his mom cried. She gave him a quick hug, and then she walked off. Zade didn't say a word, but he turned back to Treecko. Treecko glared at him.

"Cko!" Treecko growled. Zade finally had enough and took out the Pokeball.

"Return!" A red beam shot at Treecko, and it sucked him into the Pokeball. "Time to leave this place. I have to go to Oldale and find the Pokemon Center. Oldale is supposedly having some Poke issues," Zade said to himself as he followed the path to leave the quaint town.

* * *

**A/N- Here is the second chapter of this story :) Hope everyone likes it and is not too disappointed in me for switching point of views! **

**Read and Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Duo of Bad Attitudes!

**Chapter 3**

"Route 101," Zade breathed in happily. His Treecko walked beside him with his arms crossed. "What do you want to do?" Treecko turned away without saying a word.

"Cko," Treecko growled. He ran into the bush of a low tree, hanging off the branch.

"Treecko, don't you want to battle?" Zade asked. "We have to get to Oldale soon, so we might need to pick up the pace." Treecko closed his eyes, and he fell asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zade grumbled. _"I'm just going to go by myself. Show that Pokemon what's up."_ Zade walked away without saying anything. Treecko didn't seem to notice and stayed asleep.

"Okay, so I just need to keep heading north," Zade told himself as he looked down at his map. He looked down to see a dirt path. "Or I can just follow this. I don't need Treecko to do this."

* * *

Back at the tree, Treecko heard a rustle in the bushes underneath him. "Tree?" Treecko cried. The bushes continued to rumble, and Brendan popped out with Mudkip by his side.

"Where is Zade?" Brendan asked. Treecko shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Well, when I find him we will battle," Brendan said.

"Mud!" Mudkip cried happily. Treecko rolled his eyes and sat down on the branch. Brendan noticed the Pokemon's attitude, and he was angered by it.

"Zade needs to teach you some manners," Brendan snarled at the Pokemon. Treecko glared at Brendan as a wild Zigzagoon rushed out of the brush.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Zade cried. He looked back to see a tiny pack of Poochyena chasing after him. They snapped at his ankles with their sharp canine fangs. _"I should have waited eight years!" _

"Treecko!" Zade shouted as he jumped off the path and into the brush. "I need you!" Zade looked back once more to see the angry Poochyena chasing him.

* * *

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Brendan shouted. Three Zigzagoon lunged at Mudkip, and the Water Pokemon tackled one out of mid air, causing the other two to collide.

"Kip!" Mudkip cried as he slapped mud onto one of their eyes.

"Goon!" Zigzagoon whimpered. The two others retreated back into the forest as Brendan caught the one Mudkip had used Mud Slap on.

"Good job. We can send this one to Dad," Brendan said, petting Mudkip. The bushes rustled roughly from in the forest, and Treecko perked up. Mudkip got down in a battle stance.

"Help!" Zade screamed. He tripped as he came out of the brush, but the Poochyena jumped over him. The four Dark Pokemon surrounded him.

"Zade!" Brendan cried. "Treecko, help him!" Treecko huffed and turned around. "You're worthless!"

"Don't talk like that to him! I'm the one that left," Zade snarled as he tried to move, but the Poochyena snapped at him. Treecko turned back around to see Mudkip tackle one of the Poochyena to the ground, but the others swarmed him.

"Kip!" Mudkip cried as the three other Poochyena ganged up on him.

"Cko!" Treecko jumped from the tree, slamming his tail against two of the Poochyena.

"Treecko!" Zade cheered. "GO!" Treecko sensed a Poochyena coming up from behind, and he whipped his tail around. Treecko put his palms together, and he glowed green. Strings of green energy attached to the Poochyena, draining their energy and strength.

"That's Absorb!" Drake shouted. He stood up in enough time to run by Brendan. Mudkip tackled the Poochyena left and right, and the Pokemon eventually ran away. They trampled over Treecko on their way out.

"Tree," Treecko panted.

"We need to get to a Pokemon Center!" Zade cried as Treecko fell in his arms. Brendan and Zade recalled their Pokemon, and they ran to Oldale.

* * *

"We need a nurse," Brendan ordered. The Nurse Joy of the Pokemon Center rushed to them. They handed her their one Pokeball.

"They baled me out of an incident with Poochyena, and they were hurt," Zade panted. Nurse Joy nodded and ran to the back. The boys took a seat in the waiting area, silent as night.

"What did you do to those Poochyena?" Brendan asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, I swear to Arceus," Zade whimpered. He grabbed his hair and bent over. "They just attacked me."

"They are territorial Pokemon, so that makes sense. You shouldn't have left Treecko behind. He is such a rare Pokemon," Brendan lectured.

"I know, I know. I was trying to prove a point," Zade said. He couldn't believe that he was letting Brendan see him like this.

"Your Pokemon are fine," Nurse Joy said as she handed them back. "Did you say that a Poochyena pack attacked you?" They boys nodded. "Weird. They have been attacking rather aggressively as of late."

"I hope it ends soon. Those things were vicious," Zade grumbled. He got and thanked Nurse Joy. "See you around, Brendan." Brendan didn't have time to get up because Zade was already out of the door.

"Wait!" Brendan yelled. Zade turned around, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I know you helped me, but I really don't want a traveling companion or even a friend right now. I want to get these stupid missions over with and leave this awful region," Zade confessed.

"That's rude. I don't talk about Sinnoh like that, Zade. And I was not looking for a companionship with you. I want to battle," Brendan said. Mudkip barked at Zade, wanting to battle. Treecko released himself from his Pokeball.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted, pointing at Mudkip.

"Looks like the rebel wants to battle," Brendan snickered. "You certainly have your hands full." Drake glared at Brendan. He just wanted to punch him in the face. The two boys spread apart, allowing their Pokemon to stand in between them.

"Mudkip, use Mud Slap," Brendan ordered. Mudkip dug his tail in the dirt, throwing mud at Treecko.

"Dodge!" Treecko stood there and braced himself. He took the mud to the chest, standing tall. He meditated and released the energy that absorbed Mudkip's energy. "Listen to me!"

"He won't. He is too arrogant," Brendan chuckled. "Mudkip, Tackle!" Mudkip broke through the Absorb, and he charged Treecko.

"Treecko may be a little…anyways…, but he is still my partner. I will protect him with everything I have!" Treecko's eyes watered, and he jumped over Mudkip.

"Cko!" Treecko grunted as he landed.

"Pound!" Treecko darted at Mudkip, who was having trouble slowing down. Treecko slammed his tail into Mudkip's head and sent him rolling.

"Mudkip!" Brendan shouted.

"Absorb!" Treecko released the energy, and it started to drain Mudkip's energy.

"The battle is over!" Brendan screeched. He yanked Mudkip off the ground. Treecko huffed and returned to Zade.

"Treecko is strong, and so are you, but both of you need attitude checks," Brendan commented. He turned and went back into the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks for listening to me," Zade said. Treecko nodded and jumped on his shoulder. "One day, we will go back to my home region and become the Champions, but until then we need to finish what Birch wants us to do."

**A/N- Here is the next chapter of Hoenn's Greatest Heroes! Hope you liked it. I love Treecko and Zade as a team. Thanks for reading. **

**BIG NEWS: Twins of the West Star is back on a different account. Go to StetsFree to check it out. It is the account of FreeXax of JohtoBlue and myself. More come on all my stories so be ready! **


	4. Chapter 4: Howling Terror!

**Chapter 4**

"Time to go, Treecko," Zade said. Treecko was sitting on the bed in his room, and he jumped onto his shoulder. They went down to the lobby just in time to see May sprint frantically into the Pokemon Center.

She laid Torchic on the counter, and Nurse Joy rushed to them. "What happened?" Nurse Joy took her stethoscope, pressing it against Torchic's weak chest.

"Pooch…yena," May panted. Nurse Joy sighed in disbelief.

"Chansey!" Nurse Joy shouted. A pink, oval-shaped, Pokemon with a white egg in her front pouch rushed to the counter. "Take Torchic to trauma one while I take care of something. Stabilize and set healing to seven." Chansey nodded, grabbing Torchic and going through the back doors.

Nurse Joy gave May a reassuring look and grabbed the phone. "May, are you okay?" Zade asked.

"Not really. Torchic and I were just laying in the grass eating some food when a pack of Poochyena attacked us," May whimpered. "I have a Pidgey, but she got taken by the Poochyena."

"They took it?" Zade quizzed. Treecko growled and darted out of the Pokemon Center.

"Looks like we are going to save it," Zade grunted. He really wasn't interested in helping her. It was her problem.

* * *

"Treecko, when did you become the hero?" Zade questioned, panting. Treecko kicked the dirt as if he was disappointed for helping someone else. "It's okay, bud. If you want to do this, then I will help you as much as I can even though I really don't want to." Treecko nodded and led Zade into the grassy path.

"We need to be on the lookout," Zade whispered. "These Poochyena are very…crazy and could attack at any moment."

"Tree," Treecko huffed.

"POOO!" A howl echoed along the trees.

"That does not sound good," Zade sighed, knowing that the Poochyena must have caught on to them.

"Cko!" Treecko grunted. A Poochyena came up from behind him, and it tackled him roughly.

"Pound!" Treecko recovered agilely, spinning on his hands and slamming Poochyena across the face with his thick tail. Treecko darted towards a big tree and climbed up it. Zade heard scrambling footsteps behind the one Poochyena, so he sprinted for the tree.

"I can't climb it!" Zade cried. A small pack of Poochyena burst from the bushes, snapping anxiously.

"Tree!" Treecko groaned as he swung down to grab one of Zade's arms. "CKO!" Treecko swung Zade onto the branch above his.

"You saved me," Zade panted. Treecko nodded at Zade as if it was nothing.

"Yena, Poochyena!" One of the Pokemon howled. Treecko looked around for something to fight off the vicious Pokemon with.

"What are you doing?" Zade quizzed as Treecko pulled apart many berries, snatching the seeds. Treecko popped them in his mouth, giving Zade an odd feeling.

"CKO!" Treecko cried as the seeds flew from his mouth with a powerful energy around them.

"Poo!" The Poochyena cried as the seeds were unleashed on them. They whimpered and ran away.

"That was amazing!" Zade cheered. They hopped out of the tree and looked around for more threats.

"They went this way," Zade grunted. The duo followed the tracks leading deep in the forest.

"How did you learn that move?" Zade asked Treecko. Treecko shrugged. "Well it saved us." A rustling came from to one side of them. Treecko got ready for a battle, putting his fists up.

"Poochyena!" The Dark type Pokemon roared as it leapt out of the brush. Treecko fell on his back, and he held the angry dog back with his limbs.

"Bullet Seed!" Zade shouted. Treecko breathed and opened his mouth to fire the bullets. Nothing came out.

"Tree!" Treecko cried as Poochyena got closer and closer to his face. Zade remembered the tree and the seeds. He ran to a berry bush, pulling two berries apart and gathering six seeds.

"Treecko!" Zade yelled, waving his closed hand as a sign of hope. Treecko shut his eyes, emitting a green aura that sapped Poochyena's energy. As the dog-like Pokemon's energy faded, Treecko pushed him off of him. Zade threw the seeds in the air, and Treecko caught them in his mouth.

"Tree!" Treecko shot three seeds out, hitting Poochyena in the head and knocking it out.

"You must not be able to produce the seeds yourself," Zade said to Treecko.

"Cko," Treecko sighed.

"Well, I'll collect a lot and we can just do what we just did," Zade explained. "What happened to the other three that I gave you?" Treecko opened his mouth and lifted up his tongue. The seeds sat under it. Zade pulled apart a dozen berries, getting a plethora of seeds.

"This should be enough," Zade huffed. Treecko had two handfuls, but he didn't have anywhere to keep them. Zade grabbed a big leaf and a piece of wood. He made a small pouch and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go find Pidgey," Zade ordered.

* * *

He and Treecko pushed through the forest until they found something interesting. They walked up to a clearing with a massive herd of Poochyena. Treecko and Zade quickly climbed into the nearest tree, evading any possible chance of being seen.

"Look for Pidgey," Zade whispered. Treecko scanned the area, seeing Pidgey, unconscious, surrounded by three Poochyena.

"Look at this," Zade said. He pointed at a Poochyena with an odd fur path on its head, and a long scar running from its left ear to his neck. The Pokemon was barking at others and making them scatter as it walked.

"That must be the leader," Zade guessed. Treecko glared at the Pokemon, and he jumped out of the tree. Every single Poochyena glared at Treecko.

"Treecko!" Zade screeched. He jumped down as if he would actually help in the fight.

"Tree, Treecko, Tree!" Treecko shouted, pointing at the scarred Poochyena. All the Poochyena cleared a path that let Treecko and the scarred Poochyena meet eyes. The three guard Poochyena dragged Pidgey to the middle. Zade was amazed. It was like a Pokemon cult.

"Pooch," The leader Poochyena growled. Treecko put up his fists, and the Poochyena charged him.

"_Treecko must have challenged it for Pidgey, but I have to stop this tyranny." _

"Treecko, use Absorb until it gets close and then use Pound!" Zade roared. The green aura caught Poochyena, but the tough Pokemon pushed through. Treecko twisted around, slamming Poochyena across the face with his thick tail. Poochyena growled before tunneling underground.

"Watch out underneath you!" Zade warned. Poochyena burst from underneath Treecko, sending him flying.

"Bullet Seed!" Treecko blasted Poochyena from above with the powerful seeds. Poochyena fell to the ground, trying to get up.

"Pound for Pidgey!" Treecko grunted as he flipped in the air and swung his tail straight on Poochyena's head. The Pokemon fell to the ground limply.

"Treecko, you beat it!" Zade cheered. Treecko landed, brushing his hand underneath his nose.

"_Time to do it." _

Zade pulled out a Pokeball, enlarging it. "Go, Pokeball!" He threw the empty Pokeball at the Poochyena while Treecko picked up Pidgey. The ball shook, and the other Poochyena began to circle around him in anger. The ball binged, signaling a successful capture.

"POO!" The Poochyena growled. Zade winked at Treecko, and his Grass Pokemon took off in the forest. He was all alone.

"I have captured your leader. Disband this pack and quit terrorizing trainers!" Zade roared. He threw the Pokeball, releasing the leader Poochyena. His eyes didn't seem as wild, and his expression was lightened. "Go!" The wild Poochyena disbanded and fled into the woods. The scarred Poochyena glared at Zade as he recalled him.

"Time to meet up with Treecko at the Pokemon Center," Zade sighed. "All this work for someone that I don't even know."

* * *

"You saved her!" May cried as Treecko carried Pidgey into the Pokemon Center. Treecko handed over Pidgey before falling down. "You must be exhausted. Where is Zade?" Treecko looked at the sliding glass doors, wishing he knew the answer.

"Oh no," May cringed. "He is…" But Zade busted through the doors before she could end her statement.

"The Poochyena problem is over!" Zade shouted as he held a Pokeball in his hand.

"What did you do?" Nurse Joy asked. She had Chansey pick up Treecko and Pidgey and walked to Drake, examining the Pokeball.

"This Poochyena was controlling the others. Treecko beat it, and I captured it to end all this. I caught a pattern in the attacks. They only attacked trainers, so I have a strong feeling this Poochyena has a bad experience with them," Zade explained.

"Thank you so much," Nurse Joy said. She took the Pokeball and went to the back. May and Zade sat in the lobby.

"How is Torchic?" Zade asked. May could tell his journey through the terrorizing Poochyena territory had been rough.

"She is fine. Recovered well. I rented a room, and she is going to stay under Nurse Joy's watch," May answered.

"I guess I'll stay another night. Treecko and I don't have the energy to travel today," Zade sighed. "Petalburg was supposed to be today's destination."

"I live there!" May exclaimed. "Maybe we can go together!" Zade cracked a fake smile.

"Maybe."

"Well for your bravery, I want to treat you to dinner," May offered. Zade wasn't going to turn down free food. He nodded, and the trainers left the Pokemon Center to go out to eat.

* * *

**A/N- This chapter was not supposed to be this long, but I got on a roll. I personally think this is one of the best chapters I have ever written on FF. Sorry if it is not good haha. Do you think the thing with Treecko's Bullet Seed is cool and interesting? It is my first time creating a Pokémon like that. Read and Review! Also check out my other stories on my profile and check out StetsFree, a joint account with FreeXax of JohtoBlue, to read Twins of the West Star (a collab of mine). Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Adventure to Petalburg!

**Chapter 5**

"Treecko, do you like this?" Zade asked. He brought a small satchel with a leaf printed on it. Treecko examined it, and he put it over his shoulder. "Awesome. This is for your seeds. Now I don't have to throw them at you." Treecko nodded, placing some seeds in his bag.

"This is an excellent choice," one of the store employees added. "It grows as the Pokemon evolves."

"Really?" Zade asked. He might have been from a larger, more luxurious, region, but even he had never heard of anything like the bag. Suddenly, his second Pokeball burst open. Poochyena shot around the corner of the floor.

"Poochyena!" Zade yelled, thinking that the Pokemon was back to his rebellious ways. The employee and Zade ran after Poochyena while Treecko leapt over the shelves swiftly. Poochyena grabbed a white bandana off of the shelf and gave it to Zade.

"Do you want this?" Zade asked. Poochyena nodded. _"This could help him like me more." _Zade nodded and tied the bandana around his head, leaving his pointy black ears visible.

"You look great," the employee said. "That will be seventy dollars." Zade pulled out the money and handed it to the employee.

"Time to leave Oldale. Birch needs me to talk to Norman," Zade said. They left the PokeMart, making one last stop at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Wait!" May screeched as Zade and Treecko began to leave for the grassland path in between Petalburg and Oldale.

"Something wrong?" Zade asked. May got up to him, slumping down to breath.

"I want to battle. Torchic is itching to get a chance at Treecko," May panted. Torchic, who came running up behind her, nodded anxiously. Zade looked down at Treecko, and the Grass Pokemon nodded.

"I want a two-on-two battle," May ordered. Zade nodded, pulling out his other Pokeball as May threw out her Pidgey.

"How did you find a Pidgey anyways?" Zade questioned as he threw out Poochyena.

"Migration patterns led her here, and she got hurt after a trainer that just received a Pokemon from my dad attacked her. I saved her with one of my dad's Pokemon, and since then we have been best friends."

"Pidgey, use Attract," May ordered. Pidgey flapped her wings slowly, blowing tiny hearts at Poochyena.

"Dig!" Poochyena tunneled underground, dodging the not so precious hearts.

"Gust into the hole," May countered.

"Poochyena, get out of there!" Poochyena burrowed out, but Pidgey's wind sent him into the hair.

"Swift!" Pidgey shot tiny star-shaped beams at Poochyena.

"Shadow Ball!" Poochyena focused as he formed the massive sphere in front of his face. He shot it, but some of the beams got through, hitting him.

"Pooch!" Poochyena cried as he hit the ground.

"Tackle, Pidgey!" May screeched as she saw the win in her future.

"Howl!" Poochyena howled powerfully, stopping Pidgey. "Tackle!" Poochyena jumped and hit Pidgey to the ground. "Dig!" Poochyena dove straight into a dig, quickly coming up underneath Pidgey.

"How?" May cried as Pidgey hit the ground.

"I know my Poochyena will never give up," Zade said. May recalled Pidgey and let Torchic run into battle.

"Low Kick!"

"What?" Zade quizzed as Torchic swiped at Poochyena with her little leg. Poochyena fell limp as he hit the floor.

"These Pokemon that Birch gave us are mighty in deed," May commented. Torchic stood with her chest high. Zade recalled Poochyena and sent out Treecko.

"I'd never think of you as an accessory kind of guy," May giggled.

"Treecko, Bullet Seed," Zade growled. Treecko reached in his full bag, popping a handful of seeds in his mouth.

"Ember!" As Treecko shot the glowing seeds, Torchic fired tiny blasts of flames, burning the seeds to a crisp.

"Scratch!" Torchic lunged at Treecko with her claws, but the feisty Pokemon ducked.

"Pound," Zade ordered. Treecko swiftly turned, smashing his tail into Torchic.

"Torchic, use Low Kick,' May ordered. Torchic swiped Treecko across the legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Ember!" Torchic rapidly fired the flames, scorching Treecko's back.

"We won!" May cheered. Torchic jumped into her arms.

"You're strong," Zade complimented, picking up Treecko.

"Well I have been battling for a while," May said. "Good luck! I'm off to my dad's place!" Zade watched as she ran off into the grasslands. He was excited to see what different kinds of Pokemon were in there.

"Let's get healed up," Zade said. Treecko, now conscious, nodded faintly.

* * *

Zade walked through the grassland, battling trainers and prideful wild Pokemon. "Treecko, how about we take a rest?" Poochyena ran through the tall grass and curled up beside Treecko and Zade.

"What are you doing?" A boy asked. Zade opened his eyes, seeing the short blond boy standing over him.

"Who are you?" Zade asked.

"I'm Callen, and I live in Oldale. I saw that battle with the Torchic, and you did really well," the boy explained.

"Well thanks," Zade yawned.

"Can you battle a Pokemon for me?" Callen asked.

"How old are you?" Zade asked.

"Six, but I want my own Pokemon," Callen whimpered. "You don't have too. I can find my way back." Callen walked off, but Zade felt an oddly warm feeling in his chest.

"_This journey is already making me soft." _Zade got up and ran after the kid. "What kind of Pokemon?" Callen smiled and led Zade to one of the small forests in the large grassland.

"This is a Seedot. I've always wanted one. I have a Pokeball and everything. I just need you to weaken it," Callen explained. Treecko and Poochyena took a look at the picture and scanned the area.

"Poo!" Poochyena howled. He was facing a Seedot that was backed up against a large tree. Treecko jumped on the truck, giving the Seedot no chance of getting away.

"Bullet Seed and Shadow Ball!" Both Pokemon fired their attacks, but Seedot hardened itself. The attacks bounced off into the tree tops.

"Seedot!" The Seedot cried. Its body glowed white with energy.

"Don't attack!" Zade cried. Treecko and Poochyena retreated.

"Do you hear that?" Callen asked shakily. He grabbed onto Zade's arm. The tree tops were rustling and a faint cry could be heard.

"Tox!" A dozen Dustox roared as they appeared from the tree tops.

"Run!" Zade shouted.

"We can't leave Seedot," Callen whined. Zade nodded, sending the rest in front of him. The Dustox prepared a Poison Sting attack as Zade grabbed Seedot.

"_The things I get myself into." _Zade felt the Pokemon right behind him, but then a Shadow Ball flew past him. He heard a Dustox fall, and then a green blur attacked the others as more Shadow Balls covered him.

"Right here!" Callen cried, waving his arms. Zade dove onto the ground, panting. Seedot rolled from his hands.

"Dot?" The Pokemon asked. It nuzzled Zade and ran to the fight. The little Seedot headbutted the falling Dustox, making sure they were down.

"I want to catch one!" Callen exclaimed. He pulled out his one Pokeball and got a Dustox as it fell.

"Why did you just do that?" Zade questioned.

"Seedot is amazing, but Dustox is pretty cool. This one just happened to be one of the ones Seedot hit, so it counts as my first capture!"

"Congrats," Zade groaned. The Dustox retreated, and the three Pokemon returned to the boys.

"Dot!" Seedot cried happily as it jumped in Callen's arms.

"Well, I'm happy you got two Pokemon today," Zade sighed. "I need to get to Petalburg." Zade didn't feel guilty leaving the boy since he had just gained two Pokemon.

"By Zade!" Callen shouted. Zade waved and walked away.

"Cko?" Treecko whimpered, sensing something was wrong with Zade.

"It's nothing bud," Zade sighed, petting Treecko's head. He walked until the sun began to set and Petalburg City was in his sights.

**A/N- Well, here it is. This story has my best writing in it. It is so fun to write for. This story will be shaped like the Magna series. Different trainers intertwining together to save the world. Hopefully mine is good. Thanks for the support. **

**Should Callen travel with Zade? **


End file.
